Kenny x Butters-Making outCuddling
by JacobTheDoucheBag
Summary: Cartman's being a dumb fat ass again what will Kenny do to stop it.


Kenny and I have been in an open relationship of months now, we even gave other gay couples courage to come out like Stan and Kyle. "Butters!"the teacher called out getting my attention immediately "Care to give us the answer"he said. I twirled my thumbs I hadn't even been paying attention, dang. "Umm I don't know sir"I said bitting my lip "Pay attention"I nodded and looked down. The bell rang and I smiled, finally homeroom. I packed up my stuff and left the room I walked through the crowd to my homeroom classroom. I got inside and sat in my normal homeroom seat Kenny plopping down next to me throwing one of his arms over my shoulder. I smiled at him "What's up Buttercup"he smirked and I blushed a little at the nickname. "N-nothing. You?"I stuttered without noticing, "Bored and horny so pretty normal"I giggled. "Ok class"the teacher walked in and sat down "Today is study hall and I have a hangover so be quiet". Kenny got up and motioned for me to follow him, we always sit in the back on the floor with Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, Cartman, and sometimes Clyde. We sat down and Kenny pulled me between his legs making me blush. Cartman always makes fun of us for being gay it's pretty mean but besides that everyone is pretty chill. Usually when Kenny gets horny there is no stopping him but today I was too tired to fight it so I laid against him. He protectively wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on the top of my head. I think Kenny thinks Cartman has a thing for me but Catman's dating Wendy, even though he and Wendy cheat on each other constantly. "Ew can you two fags not be gross around us"Cartman said to us and Kenny rolled his eyes and slowly leaned down. Kenny pressed a small kiss onto my lips "We can cuddle wherever we want fat ass"Kenny tightened his grip around me. I love it when Kenny get protective of me. "Yeah well I think it's gross"Cartman said "Oh shut up Cartman you fat ass"Kyle said while standing behind Cartman with his hands on his hips. Cartman scoffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever you je-"Cartman stopped once he saw Stan standing behind Kyle. Stan had hit his growth spurt and bulked up then joined the football team while Cartman only got taller and fatter. I giggled at how Cartman is afraid of Stan and Kenny tightened his grip around me. I was about to turn and smile at Kenny when Craig and Tweek walked up. Tweek held his usual mug of coffee in one hand and the hand of Craig in the other. "Are you guys fighting again"Craig asked in a monotone "Only because Cartman is a big dumb fat ass"Kyle said and Craig laughed. Stan sat in a normal seat Kyle taking liberty to sit in his lap and continue arguing with Cartman. "You're just crabby because you haven't gotten laid in the past month"Cartman laughed and Kyle's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "You have no right talking about my sex life"Kyle said getting more angry at Cartman "Or lack there of"Cartman said laughing hard. I was pulled away from watching Kyle and Cartman arguing by the feeling of Kenny's boner on my back. I blushed deep crimson and turned around "Kenny"I whispered in a high voice. "What"he whined while kissing my cheek "Not while we're at school Kenny"I said and he just smirked and let one of his hands hold my chin in place. He kissed me and I blushed even deeper his one arm kept my body in place and his other hand kept my chin in place. I kissed him back deciding that a little bit of kissing wasn't gonna hurt. Kenny licked at my bottom lip but I didn't want the kissing to get to out of hand so I didn't allow him to enter. I felt him smirk against my mouth and his hand trailed down a little and stopped on my inner thigh. "God this is disgusting these two fags making out in front of me"I heard a loud voice chime into my thoughts and I quickly pulled away placing my hands on Kenny's chest and pushing away. My face was super hot and I could only concentrate on Cartman's comment "Aw come on Butters don't be like that"Kenny said kissing my ear "I know I shouldn't feel bad about what Cartman says but-"I looked down. My eyes started to water, curse my overemotional personality, "But I do feel bad"tears slipped from my eyes and Kenny pulled me back into his chest. "Goddamn it Cartman why don't you ever shut the fuck up about Butters and I's great relationship and go fix your fucked up piece of shit relationship, if you could even call it that, with Wendy, you fat tub of lard with nothing else to do go fuck yourself"Kenny said hugging me to his chest. Everyone in the group was silent before Kyle, Stan, and Craig started laughing and cheering on Kenny. "Whatever screw you guys i'm going home"I heard Cartman get up and walk away and I pulled away from Kenny only far enough to lean back in a kiss him again. "Thanks so much Kenny"I smiled and he kissed me again "Anything for you, nobody makes my Buttercup cry".


End file.
